


I'm unable to put even the most casual things into words

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Le voci di Tomohisa Kitakado e Ryūji Korekuni, insieme, davano vita a singoli meravigliosi.Due esempi lampanti erano quelle canzoni titolate “Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence” e “Ashita wa Kyou Yori Yume Miyou”.La loro era una fusione ineccepibile, spontanea, rasserenante, melodica, senza alcuna sbavatura.Insieme, accettavano i più svariati compiti e lavori, portandoli a termine con impegno.Insieme, apparivano bellissimi esteticamente, nelle foto pubblicate su poster, riviste, locandine, eccetera.Insieme, avevano superato l’amnesia temporanea di Ryūji e le altre difficoltà interposte nel cammino luminoso dei BPro.La loro capacità di non essere mai in disaccordo e l’intesa perfetta, quelle si percepivano soprattutto quando i due idols non avevano bisogno di alcuna parola per capirsi e per ritrovarsi.





	I'm unable to put even the most casual things into words

 

Per il loro mestiere, la voce era sicuramente un fattore essenziale, un veicolo di comunicazione fondamentale per mantenere la notorietà tra le fans, per trasmettere emozioni. 

La voce di Tomohisa Kitakado era capace, anche da sola, di far vibrare le corde nascoste del cuore e di provocare brividi in senso positivo a chiunque l’ascoltasse. L’idol la possedeva scura, profonda; essa si intonava e si adattava a qualunque testo riportato sulle linee dritte del pentagramma, approcciandosi alla musica in maniera coinvolgente. Così, naturalmente, pareva come se lo spartito si animasse e l’armonia prendesse forma. Questo, Ryuji l’aveva compreso ormai da tempo, non solo in quanto suo partner ufficiale nei duetti dei Kitakore, ma anche come professionista arguto. Il suo amico era praticamente perfetto, l’uomo ideale per molte fanciulle, il principe azzurro dei loro sogni fiabeschi. Sapeva essere sempre gentile, controllato, equilibrato, premuroso, attento. Cerulei erano i suoi occhi, pallidi i suoi capelli e l’incarnato; teneva un corpo ben proporzionato, tanto che ogni indumento o completo che lo fasciasse gli stava d’incanto. L’altezza poi non gli mancava. Era decisamente un bel ragazzo. Affascinante.

Ryuji sospirò, prima di scartare un _Chupa Chups_ e di metterlo in bocca, apatico e assorto, mentre osservava Tomohisa, che, in silenzio, si faceva prendere le misure dalla sarta di turno. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e allora il partner gli sorrise seraficamente. 

La voce di Ryuji Korekuni era melodiosa, delicata e gentile; accarezzava l’udito e rasserenava l’animo. Con una voce così, gli era possibile approcciarsi ai vari componimenti con dedizione e serietà, ma anche con serenità ed empatia. 

Per Tomohisa, era stato decisamente amore al primo ascolto, poiché in verità, quando era scoccata fra loro l’intesa naturale, il colpo di fulmine, i due bambini non avevano proferito verbo, piuttosto era stata la neve, candida e fresca, a parlare per loro. Giocare a creare tanti piccoli pupazzi di neve gli aveva donato gioia, dopo il tedio che il figlio del medico aveva provato durante il ricevimento da adulti nel quale aveva accompagnato il padre stimato, ci voleva davvero un momento di svago e Ryuji era capitato proprio nel luogo giusto. All’inizio, il piccolo Tomohisa l’aveva confuso per una bella bambina, ma con quel vestitino di velluto scuro coi pizzi bianchi, i guanti morbidi e un cerchietto con due fiori fra i capelli serici, chiunque al suo posto avrebbe frainteso.

Ryuji aveva mantenuto quei suoi lineamenti delicati e raffinati anche dopo lo sviluppo adolescenziale. Era carino, grazioso. Persino quando aveva deciso, senza essere condizionato da nessuno, di colorarsi una ciocca di capelli di fucsia, perché riteneva che il colore si intonasse ai suoi occhi. Allora, Tomohisa l’aveva accompagnato personalmente dal parrucchiere per farsi la _mèche_ , gli era rimasto accanto, così, mentre attendeva che la tinta facesse effetto, avevano chiacchierato di tante cose: di lavoro, di moda, dei colleghi del B-Project, degli altri due amici d’infanzia, Kazuna e Yuuta. Non di ragazze. Di quell’argomento non parlavano mai. In fondo, loro non erano come Aizome-san, che sapeva come far loro la corte e metterle a proprio agio.

Eppure, anche il suo Tomo era cordiale con le donne, educato a rispettarle e a comportarsi da gentiluomo nei loro riguardi. Stava tenendo lo stesso atteggiamento condiscendente anche con quella sarta che, con la scusa del metro, lo stava sfiorando un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti. A Ryuji uscì spontaneo un verso infastidito, ma non perché fosse geloso di lei – _figurarsi se lui ammetteva la propria gelosia, anche se fosse_ –, piuttosto si sentiva giustificato nel cercare un modo per togliere di mezzo quell’incompetente: lui avrebbe finito già da un pezzo con il metro da sarta, era chiaro che la signorina bruna stesse prendendo tempo per flirtare, conosceva bene il tipo, anche perché il suo stesso padre finiva spesso fra le prime pagine dei giornali con i suoi scandali e le sue relazioni segrete.

«Che succede, Ryuji? Sembra quasi che ti faccia male un dente».

Ecco, malgrado le avances dell’intraprendente sarta, Tomohisa non fece una piega; inoltre si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava nello stato d’animo del suo partner.

«Non preoccuparti, Tomo. Ci tengo solo a ricordarti che tra un’ora abbiamo un altro impegno di lavoro. Dì alla tua nuova ‘amica’ che non è affatto professionale rallentare i tempi. Anch’io so prendere le misure, non impiego certo mezza giornata». Dichiarò il ragazzo senza mezzi termini, voltandosi di scatto, uscendo in fretta dal camerino, appoggiando la schiena al muro e sgranando gli occhi viola, incredulo.

L’aveva fatto. Non era riuscito a trattenersi, dando spettacolo con una scenata da diffidente in piena regola. Gettò il bastoncino del _Chupa Chups_ alla fragola, lasciando un pezzetto attaccato, ma al momento non gli importava, voleva soltanto andare in bagno e sciacquarsi il viso in fiamme. 

«Mi scusi tanto. Abbiamo lavorato molto ultimamente, talvolta gli capita di sentirsi stressato e reagire così. Sono sicuro che non voleva offenderla».

Tomohisa riuscì a rassicurare la donna, spiazzata dalla provocazione di Ryuji, mantenendo la voce pacata e celando un velato divertimento. In effetti, anche lui aveva notato la lentezza della sarta, ma aveva taciuto per educazione. Conferì con ella riguardo alle ultime disposizioni sulla realizzazione della sua nuova divisa per il live, poi salutò ed uscì, alla ricerca del suo compagno.

Le voci di Tomohisa Kitakado e Ryuji Korekuni, insieme, davano vita a singoli meravigliosi.

Due esempi lampanti erano quelle canzoni titolate “ _Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence_ ” e “ _Ashita wa Kyou Yori Yume Miyou_ ”.

La loro era una fusione ineccepibile, spontanea, rasserenante, melodica, senza alcuna sbavatura.

Insieme, accettavano i più svariati compiti e lavori, portandoli a termine con impegno.

Insieme, apparivano bellissimi esteticamente, nelle foto pubblicate su poster, riviste, locandine, eccetera.

Insieme, avevano superato l’amnesia temporanea di Ryuji e le altre difficoltà interposte nel cammino luminoso dei BPro.

La loro capacità di non essere mai in disaccordo e l’intesa perfetta, quelle si percepivano soprattutto quando i due idols non avevano bisogno di alcuna parola per capirsi e per ritrovarsi.

Perciò, Tomohisa non si stupì di trovare il migliore amico, il collega, il suo partner del destino dentro il bagno della sartoria. Entrò accostando lentamente la porta e lo raggiunse vicino al lavello mentre egli si bagnava il viso con l’acqua corrente.

«Ryuji, sicuro che non devo preoccuparmi?».

Il tono di voce, ridotto a un sussurro, normalmente non avrebbe scatenato in lui strane reazioni, però, in quel preciso momento, ottenne l’effetto apposto.

Il più basso si appoggiò al bordo del lavandino, mentre sentiva il suo cuore palpitare sempre più veloce, quasi timoroso di essere smascherato.

E il calore al viso era ancora lì, non accennava a raffreddarsi, nemmeno la freschezza dell’acqua era servita allo scopo.

«Tomo… per favore, controllami la temperatura. Forse ho la febbre».

Lo affermò con voce tremante e insicura, poiché i sintomi sembravano gli stessi di un’influenza, ma non ne era tanto sicuro. Non ci capiva più niente.

«Subito». Il più alto non aveva un termometro a portata di mano, ma poteva misurarla con le labbra. Gentilmente, non si fece problemi a chinarsi e a poggiarle sulla fronte ancora umida di Ryuji, forse inconsapevole di aver causato l’aumento esponenziale del batticuore all’altro ragazzo.

«Qui sei freddo…» mormorò Tomohisa, scendendo inaspettatamente verso le guance, ponendo un bacio a stampo su entrambe. «E qui sei caldo. Vuoi conoscere la mia diagnosi?».

«Tomo!» esclamò Ryuji, imbarazzato, come quando aveva visto il collega fare lo stesso a una dormiente Sumisora Tsubasa.

« _Shh_. Va tutto bene, Ryuji. Non è grave quello che provi. Forse non sembra perché ho più autocontrollo di te, ma anch’io sento lo stesso. Ascolta», gli confessò dolcemente, con voce bassa, con un’emozione tale da abbattere quel muro di timida confusione, stringendolo a sé e facendogli ascoltare il battito cardiaco. Era veloce, velocissimo, proprio come il suo.

Il cellulare di Tomohisa, purtroppo, prese a squillare proprio in un momento emblematico come quello. I Kitakore si separarono e Tomo gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente, prima di rispondere. Ryuji abbandonò il bagno, ma lo fece con la consapevolezza e la realizzazione sorprendente di aver capito che la loro, in teoria, era più di una vera amicizia o un rapporto fra colleghi.

Era un autentico legame.

Tuttavia, era proibita agli idol la prospettiva di innamorarsi, di amare liberamente qualcuno.

La stessa magia di fusione delle loro voci si stava dunque realizzando anche in senso emotivo?

Ne avrebbero parlato ancora. Dovevano affrontare l’argomento al più presto.

*

“ __Hoshi no you ni haka naku  
Tsuki no you ni setsunaku  
Zutto kimi dake o terashite iru kara  
Kono basho de”

Ryuji rivolse la sua voce chiara e delicata alla luna d’argento, visibile dalle ampie vetrate del grattacielo altolocato in cui dimoravano tutti i B-Project. Il suo canto a cappella non poteva raggiungere gli altri ragazzi del gruppo, al momento pensava di essere l’unico presente al quarantesimo piano durante quella notte serena.

“ _Doko ka sabishige de_

_ Utsumu kigachi ga _

_ Sono egao mamorita kute _

_ Tada kimi wo mitsumete ita _ ”   
  


Tomohisa continuò il canto, da dietro di lui, avanzando fino a porsi al suo fianco. Doveva essere l’abitudine di eseguire un pezzo ormai noto. Da bravo componente di un duo così affiatato gli venne naturale.

Ryuji, sorridendo con gli occhi, riprese:

_ “Nanigenai kotoba sae _

_ Umaku ie nakute” _

L’altro si unì e cantarono insieme:

_ “Saikoro wa amata ichi no me de” _

Poi toccò di nuovo alla voce scura e bassa di Tomo: “ _Omoi doori_ ”. Si era fatto più vicino.

E Ryuji non si era ritratto, terminando con un sommesso: “ _susumenai kedo_ ”, prima di aspettare il gesto intimo che avrebbe congiunto le loro labbra, perché desiderava che fosse il suo Tomo a prendere l’iniziativa.

_ «Come faremo se ci scopriranno?». _

_ «Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento». _

°°°

1604 parole.

Scritta per la seconda settimana del COW-T 8, missione 1, prompt “Voce”.

La canzone che i due adorabili protagonisti cantano è  [ questa ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwYzhHN-7Ek) .

 


End file.
